Mi princesa
by darkangeloflove123
Summary: Tras la boda de Yuuki , Zero ha pasado los últimos 10 años como un ser sin vida. ¿Podra la pequeña Mitsuki curar el corazón herido de Zero? ¿Que hará el cazador cuando descubra los orígenes de la pequeña? ¿Quien sera esa persona predestinada para nuestro hermoso ex-humano?
1. El encuentro

**Hola este es mi primer fic que trata de como es la vida de zero después de que yuuki y kaname se casan y quien es la persona que cambia su vida por completo y le da sentido de nuevo**

**les dejo el significado de mis locas abrebiaciones cuando diga PV significa punto de vista y luego el personaje por ejemplo: PV zero, cuando diga Ps es el pensamiento de el personaje por ejemplo: Ps Mitsuki a cuando algo este con **_esta letra es un recuerdo_ **o algo asi jajaXD**

Mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu, tengo 27 años después de graduarme de la academia cross ingrese en la universidad y me recibí como maestro actualmente no ejerzo debido a mi trabajo como cazador ya que las misiones que me son asignadas duran entre 2 semanas y 6 meses hoy decidi renunciar de hecho estoy camino a entregar mi carta de renuncia por que si no puedo estar con la mujer que amo al menos quiero tener una vida tranquila.

Yuuki se caso con Kaname hace unos 5 años y hoy justo hoy cuando fui a visitar a el director cross y a Yagari- sensei me tope con Yuuki con una enorme barriga de unos 8 meses de embarazo y un niño idéntico a **el,** y justo en ese momento llego Kaname me miro y la beso delante de mi esa escena me destrozo el alma no pude hacer mas que salir corriendo, y cuando me aleje de ahí trate de matarme pero algo me lo impidió algo que no puedo explicar.

De pronto sentí una presencia vampirica pero que a la vez me lleno de paz y sentí como si si el viento me empujara en dirección a algo lo seguí no se por que pero lo hice y ahí había una pequeña niña, como de tres años con el cabello rizado y muy largo de un color parecido a el negro pero con un leve tono rojizo obscuro,era muy linda, ella estaba en posición fetal cubierta por un tipo de capullo de luz de pronto, comenzó a descender lentamente de unos 10 metros de altura y de repente abrió los ojos que eran de color borgoña y me miro provocando que ese campo de luz que la mantenía en el aire se desvaneciera dejándola caer de lo alto; corrí a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pues no sentí ningún aroma a sangre por lo que supuse que no esta herida, al haberla me di cuenta de estaba inconsciente así que le coloque mi abrigo pues no llevaba nada puesto, la cargue y la lleve a la academia cross, no podía llevarla a ningún hospital, si lo hacia se darían cuenta de que es un vampiro.

En cuanto llegue me encontré con Sayori y Aidou, estaban con su hijo de 6 años y su pequeña hija de tres (en esta historia ellos dos se casaron y Sayori fue transformada por yuuki cuando le dio cáncer y le dijo que no quería dejar solo a Aidou, después de eso ambos se convirtieron en maestros de la clase nocturna y tuvieron a sus hijos ), los dos son idénticos Aidou pero con los ojos de ella.

-Hola Zero ¿Quien es? - me pregunto Sayori

- No lo se ¿Puedes buscarle ropa y llevarla a la enfermería? - debo hablar con Cross- respondí

-Claro- respondió

Le entregue a la pequeña en sus brazos y le pedí que me avisara cuando despertara ella solo asintió y como si pudiera oírme pero creo que en realidad fue para tranquilizarme susurre un "todo va a estar bien pequeña".

Ella se llevo a la niña mientras Aidou -Aiko, Eita vayámonos dijo llevándose a los niños, mientras yo me dirigí a la oficina de el director...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten si les gusto, si no, etc, etc.**

**Bye, un beso.**


	2. Galletas y algo mas

**Hola este es el cap 2 espero que les haya gustado el primero y tratare de actualiza2 o 3 veces por semana bueno espero jajaja XD**

**Gracias a LonelySong y a maty aritha bluekeylapor su review**

**... Zero PV**

Toque la puerta de la dirección y...

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- respondió Kaein

-Buenas noches director-

-Zero-kun, mi hijo- dijo mientras corría hacia mi

-¡Espere!- dije mientras puse mi mano y el se estrello en ella

-¡Eres tan frío, ya pasaron 1.2,3... bueno muchos años y ni siquiera me dices papaaa, Zero-kun eres muy cruel! -_- - dijo llorando como es tan característico de el

-DIRECTOR, tenemos que hablar

-_- De que -

-Encontré a una niña pequeña de unos tres años en el bosque.

-¿Como?, estaba perdida, deberías llevarla con la policía alguien debe de estarla buscando...

-Lo dudo director , ella es un vampiro y la encontré de una forma muy extraña-

-A que te refieres-

-Estaba en la copa de un árbol a unos 10 metros de el aire, en posición fetal, no llevaba ropa pero su cabello es tan largo que cubría todo su cuerpo, estaba cubierta por un campo de luz que la mantenía en el aire, cuando empezó a descender yo hice un poco de ruido sin querer, ella abrió los ojos y el campo de luz se desvaneció y cayo desde unos 7 metros, fui a verla y no estaba herida, así que la cubrí con mi abrigo y la traje aquí-

-¿Esta aquí? ¿En donde?-

-En la enfermería, le pedí a Sayori que se encargara de vestirle y me avisara cuando despertara-

-¿Por que, que le paso?

-No los se pero esta inconsciente

-Entiendo, no se que fue ese campo de luz del que hablas, investigare, pero esto quiere decir que tiene un gran poder y alguien debe de buscarla con fines malignos.

-De acuerdo-

-Ahora debemos ir a ver si ya despertó y...

-¡Saber como esta!-

-Tranquilo Zero-kun adelantate yo voy en un momento-

Salí de la dirección y cuando entramos ya había despertado y Sayori ya había terminado de cambiarla y ponerle un pijama, y le estaba cepillando el cabello

-Tienes hambre- le pregunto Sayori a la pequeña

-Si-

-Te traeré unas galletas- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la enfermería

-Gracias Sayori- dije

-¿Sayori?- dijo la pequeña

-Si, ella es Sayori Wakaba, esta casada y tiene dos hijos, podrías llevarte bien con ellos-

-¡Ayori!

-Si eso creo, pero dime ¿Como te llamas?-

-Mitsuki-

-Es un lindo nombre, ¿Y tus papas?-

-No tengo papa y no se donde esta mi mami-

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Por que me separe de ella antes de entrar en trance-

-¿En trance?-

-Si por que... ya me acorde por tu culpa me desperté y me caí- grrrr-

-Lo siento etto...y ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-tres ¿Y tu qiuen eres?-

-Me llamo Zero Kiryuu, soy cazador...

-¿Cazador de que?-

-De ... vampiros-

-Ahhh y¿Te gusta el chocolate?-

-Si-

¿Y cual es tu favorito?-

-Ehhh... no lo se-

-El mio es el que tiene almendras- dijo

-Si es muy rico-respondí

De pronto entro el director y...

-Ahhh es tan linda ¿Cual es tu color favorito?-

-El lila- dijo la niña

-Bien vamos a ver...- dijo mientras tomaba medidas de la niña

-¿Y quien es usted?-

-Lo siento soy Kaein Cross, el director de esta academia pero puedes decirme papa-

Mitsuki: "-" *_*

-Director ya va a empezar-grite

-Lo siento Zero-kun-

-Prefiero decirte director ¿Puedo?- dijo la niña

-Pues ya que -_- -dijo Crosss

-¿Pero para que me tomas medidas director?-

-hoo me dijo director que linda XD-

-Director!- gritamos la pequeña y yo al unisono

-A este año voy a festejar tu llegada invitando a todos los niños y niñas que sean familiares de los alumnos y maestros a que asistan a el baile-

-Etto ... gracias ¿Y cuando es el baile?

-En una semana. ¡Es tan emocionante!-

-¿Entonces mi vestido puede ser lila?-

-¡Claro que si ... etto -

-¿Que?

-¿Como te llamas?

-Mitsuki

-¡Claro que puede ser lila Mitsuki-chan!-

-y con listones-

-y un moño-

-y encajes-

-y unos zapatos de color ..etto...-

-negros-

-si negros-

-y un moño para tu cabello-

-si!

-y puntos-

-y accesorios-

-si te conseguiré un hermoso collar y aretes-

-y un brazalete-

-si y un...

-¡BASTA!-grite

- esta bien -_- :3 - dijeron al unisono

Justo en ese momento entro Sayori...

-Hola Mitsuki¿, te traje leche tibia con galletas de chispas de chocolate

-¡Si! arigato Sayori-

-Eso no es muy sano no deberías comerlas Mitsuki- reclame

-¡Pero sabe rico- dijo Mitsuki

-Si pero... Glup...- antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había levantado de la cama y me había metido una galleta en la boca

-Esta muy rica ¿Verdad?-

-Si Misuki-

Sayori y el director rompieron el una carcajada

-Es la primera vez que alguien logra hacer que te calles Zero-kun- dijo el dirctor ya morado de la risa, a y Sayori estaba en la misma situación

-Ayori- dijo Mitsuki mientras terminaba sus galletas

Zero me dijo que tenias dos hijos y que son de mi edad

-Si quieres conocerlos para que puedan jugar-

-!Si¡

-De acuerdo pero mañana por que hoy ya es muy tarde-

-Esta bien- buenas noches Ayori, buenas noches Zero, buenas noches director-

-Ya se durmió- susurre

-Ahhh es tan linda y tierna a la vez es... tinda- dijo Cross

-WTF- pensé

-Shhhh déjenla dormir dijo Sayori


	3. Promesas

**CAP 3 lamento la tardanza, pero las palabras no "llegaban a mi" ademas de que en la escuela estoy muy presionada y estoy a punto de irme a examen extraordinario :( **

**...**

En una habitación se encuentra dormida una pequeña niña de escasos tres años de edad cuando en sus sueños se filtra aquel recuerdo que le ha traído tanto dolor, el ultimo recuerdo de su joven madre…

-Duerme, duerme que la luna tus sueños cuidara, duerme, duerme es la hora de soñar….- cantaba una joven madre que con lágrimas en los ojos, arrullaba a su pequeña hija de tan solo tres años.

-¿Por qué lloras mami?-

-No es nada Mitsuki, todo está bien-

-No es cierto, mami tú siempre lloras en las noches y nunca me dices que te pasa, quiero ayudarte-

-No tienes de que preocuparte todo está bien –

-Mami no quiero romper mi promesa, pero si no lo hago no podre ayudarte- dijo la niña refiriéndose a su don, ya que ella además de tener los poderes comunes de una sangre pura pude sentir, ver los recuerdos, decisiones, todo lo que hace que una persona llegue a el llanto con tan solo tocar una de sus lágrimas, ella ya lo había hecho antes, con las personas que le llevaban de "alimento "a ella y a su madre y lograba tranquilizarlas, esto hacia que ella a su corta edad conociera prácticamente todo lo que alguien normalmente conocía en la adolescencia o en la adultez, ella ya sabía que era el matar, estar en prisión, el estar totalmente sola, el ver a quien se ama morir e incluso sabía que era el sexo eso era algo que se le hacía tan común.

Pero justo en ese momento decidió romper las reglas que ella misma se había impuesto tocando con su indice aquel cálido liquido transparente con lo que ella conocería todo desde el principio...

-Disculpe señorita el señor Kuran esta esperando- dice un hombre de piel pálida, ojos azules, rubio de bastante edad pero con la apariencia de un hombre de 40 años, dirigiéndose a una joven sangre pura de casi 15 años, la cual se encontraba en una celda.

-Si en un momento voy-respondió la joven la cual se encontraba siendo arreglada por una noble de edad media en un tocador improvisado en aquel calabozo

-Señorita,¿Esta segura de esto?- pregunto angustiada la mujer-El señor Kuran puede ser peligroso tiene demasiada sed de poder- dijo la mujer con agobio, ella era alta con el cabello castaño claro y lacio corto a la altura de las orejas, con ojos color verde esmeralda.

-No te preocupes Katherine- dijo la joven de largo cabello plateado y ojos rosas- es que acaso no crees que pueda defenderme sola-concluyo la joven con una leve sonrisa sin cambiar su serena mirada

-No es el caso señorita pero tenga cuidado no quiero que le suceda nada- dijo la mujer respondiendo con una sonrisa a lo que la joven respondió con un abrazo

-Sabes que este es un paso muy importante para mi ¿Cierto?- dijo la joven mientras se apartaba de el abrazo y se daba la vuelta para que continuaran arreglando su peinado colocando un hermoso tocado que hacia juego con su kimono

-Si, los se- dijo la mujer con un poco de tristeza .-Después de todo tiene razón debe conocerlo antes de casarse con el-

-Es cierto pero se nos hace tarde- dijo la chica para evitar la extraña sensación de nervios y miedo que de alguna forma sentía.

-Se ve hermosa señorita dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras terminaba de arreglar el peinado de la joven

-Gracias- se limito a responder la joven mientras salia de aquella celda y se dirigió a encontrarse con aquel hombre

-Buenas noches, estoy lista, ¿Podemos irnos señor Ichijo?-dijo a manera de apresurarle pues se suponía que ella llegaría antes a el punto de encuentro, con aquel que era su prometido, desde el nacimiento.

-De inmediato señorita- respondió el hombre mientras abría las puertas de una hermosa carroza color perla

-Gracias- respondió la joven

En el corto trayecto de tan solo un par de kilómetros ni el hombre ni la joven articularon palabra alguna, ella solo se dedico a apreciar la luna que siempre le había parecido hermosa pero no podía verla seguido solo cuando ella y su guardiana lograban burlar la seguridad que le es impuesta todo el tiempo.

_-En verdad es hermosa la luna, no puedo concebir que haya algo mas hermoso que ella es tan elegante, misteriosa y tiene un hermoso brillo capaz de consolar el dolor de cualquiera con su esplendor-_

-Señorita ya llegamos- dijo el hombre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica

-Si, gracias-respondió la chica mientras la puerta de la carroza era abierta por un mayordomo de una hermosa casa

Al bajar fue conducida por aquel mayordomo a un hermoso salón en donde se encontraba sentado un hombre alto, con el cabello obscuro pero de tono rojizo a la altura de los hombros,sus ojos le parecieron bastante extraños ya que eran diferentes entre si, el izquierdo de un intenso color borgoña y el derecho de un azul frio.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento para hacer una reverencia y besar la mano de la joven

-Es un placer conocer a una mujer tan hermosa como tu Shizuka- dijo aquel hombre mientras conducía a la chica a su asiento

-También es un placer conocerle señor Kuran-

-Por favor odio las formalidades, solo llámame por mi nombre- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo macabra lo que provoco el que la chica sintiera miedo por primera vez en su vida

-Lo lamento Rido- respondió la joven sin abandonar su serena mirada, su alma aun era tan inocente que no sabia lo que estaba arriesgando

-Mucho mejor- respondió el hombre sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma que podría hacer que a cualquiera le dieran ganas de salir corriendo mientras aplaudía para avisar a sus sirvientes que llevasen la cena

Era una cena hermosa había todo tipo de manjares los mas exquisitos platillos, los mas deliciosos postres y una botella que daba el aspecto de contener el mejor vino, que en cuanto fue destapada se percibió el intenso y embriagante aroma de ese delicioso liquido carmín el cual estaba contenido en la botella en vez de el licor.

-Espero que no te moleste pero me resulta en serio embriagadora- dijo el sangre pura

-Si lo es- se limito a decir la joven que estaba ya de hecho perdida en el aroma de aquel liquido carmesí

-Al igual que tu-dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba a la joven con una sonrisa aun mas intimidarte

-¿Que?- dijo la chica que se quedo en shock, su cuerpo no reacciono, no se levanto, simplemente no pudo hacerlo

El no dijo nada solo la miro de una forma que haría sentir intimidada a cualquiera, ella quería huir pero las piernas no le respondían, trataba de gritar, pero era tanta su desesperación que ahogaba sus gritos antes de poder salir de su garganta. Cuando al fin pudo emitir sonido el ya la tenia acorralada en la pared.

-¿Sabes?, tu me darás todo lo que necesite- dijo mientras soltaba una risita

-Mejor dicho me darás todo lo que quiera- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de pasar su lengua por el cuello de la chica para enterrar fuertemente sus colmillos y succionar aquel liquido hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba bastante mareada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama con aquel hombre a lado de ella.

-Hasta que despiertas- - No quería que te perdieras de nada- dijo mientras se colocaba encima de ella impidiendo que se moviera y dándole un beso a la fuerza.

-Me das asco- respondió la chica

-A si, ya veremos- dijo mientras tocaba su cuerpo de la peor forma posible rasgando sus ropas y volviéndola suya a la fuerza

-Eres un maldito- -Un asco- -Eres el ser mas despreciable en toda la tierra- fue lo que dijo ella durante aquel acto sin cambiar su expresión.

Cuando todo termino el tomo su ropa, se vistió y se fue.

-Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo anticipado de bodas, prometo que habrá una segunda vez, claro en nuestra luna de miel- dijo aun sin borrar esa macabra sonrisa de su rostro dejando a una joven aterrada, humillada de la peor forma posible.

El se fue dejando a aquella chica con el alma destrozada mirando aun inexpresiva el techo se perdió en un abismo creado por su mente, solo se quedo ahí no pensaba en nada, no sentía nada, hasta que después de algunos días que solo le parecieron algunas horas su alma exigió ser escuchada liberando una lagrima, una sola lagrima que en poco tiempo se convirtió en un interminable llanto.

Cuando al fin sintió que tenia la fuerza suficiente se levanto aun con lagrimas en los ojos y en cuanto logro ponerse en pie un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen hizo que volviera a caer pero esta vez en el suelo y trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de aquellas sucias caricias, simplemente no lo soporto y comenzó a arañar todo su su cuerpo tratando de que el dolor le quitara esa terrible sensación de la piel, sin tener éxito se puso de pie tomo su ropa y se levanto de nuevo.

Cuando salio de aquella habitación tuvo el máximo cuidado de no toparse con ese ser de nuevo, en el momento de estar cerca de la puerta de aquella enorme casa alguien la tomo de el brazo, ella se quedo congelada en ese momento pensando que era aquel hombre hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-

-Si señor Ichijo-

-Pero su ropa...-

-Ahh. ¿Que?- la joven no se había dado cuenta de que su kimono que antes se encontraba hermoso de un color blanco puro se encontraba manchado de su propia sangre debido a las heridas que ella misma se había causado y rasgado debido a la fuerza que ejerció aquel hombre durante el ataque.

-Permitame ayudarle- dijo el hombre mientras colocaba su abrigo en los hombros de la chica -Pronto llagara el señor Kuran y encontrara a el responsable de sus heridas-

-El ...¿no esta aquí?-

-No fue a la aldea a buscar alimento pero pronto estará aq... ¡Señorita!- dijo el hombre, el cual no pudo detener a aquella pobre chica que solo salio corriendo hasta llegar a aquel lugar en donde había pasado toda su vida, encontrándose con aquella mujer que había cuidado de ella los últimos años.

-¡¿Pero que le paso señorita?!- dijo la mujer

-Yo yo yo...- ella seguía sin poder articular palabra

-Tranquila todo esta bien- dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven sangre pura, la cual no pudo contener el llanto

-Yo yo... ¡NO PUDE DEFENDERME DE EL! - El me ... el me - fue lo único que pudo decir pues cayo inconsciente de nuevo

-Shhh... no es necesario que diga nada, yo lo entiendo todo- dijo abrazando con fuerza a la destrozada chica y llevándola de nuevo a aquel calabozo, pues no sentía que pudiera estar segura en algún otro lugar

Al despertar sel encontró en su cama, tenia su pijama puesta, al fin se sentía tranquila, pasaron dos meses desde ese suceso le dolía en el alma pero al menos ya no lloraba todo el día por ello, le habían regresado las ganas de comer, sabia que todo había terminado; bueno al menos eso pensaba...

...

-_Han pasado dos meses desde aquel día he tomado la decisión de huir no pienso casarme con el, no me importa el consejo de ancianos solo quiero estar a salvo de ese monstruo-_ es lo que pensaba aquella chica cuando de pronto sintió que algo subía de su garganta que ya se encontraba en su boca hasta que al fin salio haciendo que la joven se girara para expulsarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita- dijo la mujer preocupada

-No lo se- dijo la chica con la cara levemente roja, lo que provoco que su guardiana pasara sus manos por la cara de la chica

-Pero tiene fiebre señorita, debería recostarse

-Esta bien- respondió la chica quedándose dormida en segundos. En sus sueños vio un tulipán lila que poco a poco se habría dejando ver a un vultito con forma de bebe, pero sin rasgos definidos, cuando ella en sus sueños tomaba moldes, palitos para darle forma a la boca, ojos cuerpo, todo en ese pequeño ser que, termino adquiriendo los rasgos de una niña,tomo pinceles para darle color a el cabello, era de un tono castaño rojizo y rizado, su piel era pálida, sus mejillas rosadas, unos pequeños y rojos labios, unas largas pestañas que adornaban unos enormes ojos que se encontraban cerrados, pero en cuanto se abrieron dejaron ver un intenso color borgoña lo que provoco que aquel hermoso sueño se transformara en una pesadilla trayendo los recuerdos de aquel ataque, provocando que se despertara cayendo de la cama.

-Es.. estoy... embarazada- murmuro la chica para si misma abrazando con fuerza sus piernas mirando a el vació

-¿Que hace en en suelo señorita?-

-Estoy embarazada- fue lo que respondió la chica

...

Y así pasaron los meses y el vientre de la chica crecía cada vez mas, a ella le encantaba sentir esas pataditas dentro de su cuerpo, escuchar el latido de aquel pequeño corazón el saber que era capaz de tener algo hermoso creciendo dentro de ella, era la mejor sensación de su vida, aunque no sabia el por que siempre que intentaba imaginar a su bebe recordaba aquel incidente. Su protectora debió ir de viaje por unas semanas para encontrarse con un familiar que necesitaba ayuda o algo así la verdad no le dio una explicación muy clara. Cuando regreso, lo hizo con una joven de aproximadamente 19 años, ella era alta, de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, manchado de lodo y sangre, con ojos verde esmeralda; llevaba puesta una gran túnica de la cual no se distinguía el color debido a a que tambien estaba sucio

-Señorita ella es mi sobrina Akina, y el es...

-Buenas noches, me preguntaba si Luca-sama y yo podríamos quedarnos por un tiempo con usted Shizuka-sama- pregunto aquella joven castaña haciendo una reverencia, mientras un pequeño sangre pura de 6 años salio de atrás de ella, el era alto, delgado, con el cabello largo, lacio y negro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos azules como el zafiro que destacaban aun mas debido a su palida piel.

-Es un placer conocerla Shizuka, permitame presentarme soy Luca Trimmer, hijo de los fallecidos sangre pura Diego y Antje Trimmer, ellos murieron al tratar de ocultar mi existencia- dijo aquel pequeño mientras hacia una reverencia y besaba la mano de Shizuka, la cual se quedo impresionada por la elegancia de aquel niño, mientras su bebe no dejaba de dar pataditas.

El tiempo paso aquel pequeño y la joven se quedaban en la noche y siempre a primera hora se marchaban a el bosque y regresaban en la noche solo para descansar.

...

Pasaron algunas semanas y la hora del parto habia llegado Katherine le pidió a Akina que se llevara a Luca para que Shizuka estuviera mas tranquila, a lo que el niño obedeció a regañadientes, ni siquiera el sabia por que no podía apartarse de Shizuka sentía algo especial cuando estaba con ella y sabia que no la quería como a una madre de eso estaba seguro.

-Todo estará bien señorita, solo respire- era lo que decía la mujer para calmar a la joven y así misma

En aquel oscuro calabozo solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de la chica y las palabras de aliento de su protectora, cuando aquellos sonidos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito proveniente de la chica, seguido por el llanto de aquel nuevo ser, ella era idéntica a como la había visto en sus sueños, su cabello, piel, sus hermosas y rosadas mejillas, eses hermosas y largas pestañas, y al igual que en su sueño cuando su bebe abrió esos intensos ojos borgoña vino el recuerdo de aquel indecente lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a la pequeña a manera de no ver sus ojos , ella en serio queria cuidarla, verla crecer, queria ser feliz junto a ella, pero ese recuerdo le causaba mucho dolor.

...-Ya veo, yo tengo la culpa de todo- dijo la pequeña Mitsuki

-¡No tu no tienes la culpa de nada!- respondió su madre con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero si soy idéntica a el, ¡yo también soy un monstruo!-

-¡Tu no eres un monstruo! tu eres mi ángel, mi luz, mi consuelo, eres lo que mantiene con vida-

-Pero yo te he causado mucho dolor, eso es algo que solo un monstruo puede hacer- -Pero prometo borrar tu dolor, alejarme, hacer que tu alma este en paz de nuevo- dijo la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras colocaba sus manos en las sienes de su madre

-Pero yo no quiero olvidarte, quiero estar contigo, no importa lo que pase-

-No lo vas a soportar, tal vez no lo demuestres pero yo se que ya no lo aguantas mas, te quiero- -¿¡Pero que haces aqui Luca!?-

-No eres tan fuerte aun solo vas a borrar los recuerdos que la mantienen con vida la harás sufrir mas, y peor aun a ti te va a doler todavia mas, y no permitire que sufras- dijo el niño de ya 9 años mientras quitaba las manos de la pequeña de las sienes de Shizuka y las reemplazaba por la suyas

-Yo borrare su dolor Shizuka-

-Pero yo no quiero olvidarla-

-Por favor no quiero que Mitsuki la recuerde con dolor,por favor sonría haga que su ultimo recuerdo sea hermoso, prometo cuidarla por que yo...( se inclina y le dice algo a Shizuka lo suficientemente bajo para que Mitsuki no pudiera escuchar)-

-Entonces,supongo que tu estarás ahí para ella siempre- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras las ultimas palabras de el niño aun producían un eco en su cabeza "Yo la amo, incluso desde antes de que naciera yo no podia apartarme de usted por que ella estaba aun en su interior, y yo daría mi vida feliz a cambio de que ella no derramara una sola lagrima, ella es la razón de que mi corazón aun se mueva, por favor permitame ayudarla"

-Es hora Mitsuki- dijo el pequeño haciendose a un lado para permitir que su preciada niña se despidiera de su madre

-TE AMO MAMI- dojo la pequeña Mitsuki, lo ultimo que sintio fue el abrazo de su madre, seguido de la mano de Luca en su frente mientras su vista se nublaba

...

Aquel cruel sueño fue interrumpido por un fuerte ardor en la garganta lo que la hizo levantarse hasta llegar a una oficina, mientras vio a un hombre rubio sentado de espaldas

-DIRECTOR- grito la pequeña a manera de advertencia

-¿nani?

**...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap lamento haber tardado es que ya tenia la idea pero no sabia como escribirlo, simplemente estaba en mi mente pero no podía escribirlo.**

**Gracias por los reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! antes que nada queria agradecer los reviews realmente me inspiran a continuar este pequeño proyecto.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero es que sin querer XD le di un pequeño golpe ( con la rodilla) a la pantalla de mi laptop y no pude escribir por un tiempo**

**Ahora si pienso actualizar constantemente, espero que les guste este capi :3**

**Nota: resubi el capitulo por que la verdad no me gusto como me había quedado**

* * *

**Desesperación****  
**

* * *

-¡DIRECTOR!- grito Mitsuki a manera de advertencia

-¿nani?- dijo el hombre desconcertado mientras una pequeña niña corría hacia el, cuyos ojos borgoña eran ahora de un intenso carmín, pocos segundos después sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro, la pequeña niña había lanzado un fuerte golpe, que lo lanzo a la pared quedando inconciente.

* * *

Zero P.V

1 hora antes...

-M #$%^#-gritaba una y otra vez en la habitación que una vez fue suya pero lo había dejado de ser desde que entro a la universidad, le sorprendía que cross la mantuviera justo como cuando el dormía ahí. Estaba muy enojado, estaba cansado no podía dormir y encima estaría en la academia en uno de sus pocos "días libres" al año.

Se levanto de su cama decidido a acabarse una cajetilla de cigarros completa, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación abrió una ventana para que saliera el humo y se dio una ducha de media hora, después de todo aprovecharía que podía ducharse con agua caliente solo por que quería y no para quitarse el aroma a vampiro muerto y pólvora de encima.

Sentía que no tenia nada por que vivir mas que el continuar siendo cazador para corregir los errores de un imbécil sangre pura sin respeto alguno por la vida humana- dijo para si mismo.

Todos sus insultos mentales fueron interrumpidos por el aroma de la sangre, pero no cualquier sangre, sino la de un sangre pura, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, topándose con la ventana de la oficina de el director, y aunque el nunca lo aceptara se preocupaba por el, lo quería, lo quisiera o no el era su padre.

Al saltar atraves de la ventana se encontró con un inconsiente Cross, de in mediato trato de ir a ver que le sucedio a su padre adoptivo pero se quedo paralizado al ver a la pequeña niña de rodillas en el suelo, clavando fuertemente los dedos en el piso de madera, lastimandose a si misma.

-Mitsuki- susurro Zero bastante confundido

-VETE-

-Pero... como es esto posible- susurro Zero para si mismo sin poder comprender el como era posible que su aura fuera tan poderosa e imponente, como podia estar pasando eso si elmismo la habia visto oras antes y su aura era tan debil como la de un humano y que si se dio cuenta de que ella era un vampiro fue porque vio sus colmillos, era incluso ridicula la idea de que una sangre pura de tan corta edad pudiera o incluso quisiera ocultar de tal forma su aura.

-TU NO PUEDES HACER NADA-grito la pequeña mientras aquel hombre en estado de chock no podia ni sabia como reaccionar

-pero...- respondio Zero muy confuso mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la pequeña, no pudo ni siquiera tocarla, aunque estuvo muy cerca no pudo.

-NO- grito la pequeña mientras se levanto y camino lentamente hasta saltar por la ventana mientras varias voces hablaban y hablaban una y otra vez en su mente

"ella estará bien" "iremos a Francia, ahí estarás segura" "no llores volveremos cuando sea lo suficientemente grande para protegerte" "quieres mas uvas " "debo ir a Alemania volveré en una semana lo prometo" "quiero que te salves y regreses a casa pronto estaré ahí"

-¿Lo vez? solo se preocupo por ti y tu te fuiste por el lado fácil- ahora era su propia voz en su cabeza

-Solo debiste esperar-

-Eres un pequeño e impaciente monstruo-

-500 años no han servido de nada un alma no es un alma si esta incompleta lo que hay dentro de ti es solo una coraza del mas quebradizo cristal que puede hacerse añicos o restaurarse con solo una cosa, pero... no te lo diré monstruito sin recuerdos eso lo tienes que hacer por tu cuenta.

-¡NO!- grito y al abrir los ojos se encontró en una tormenta de polvo y tres niños cuyos ojos eran de un intenso carmín al igual que un liquido que goteaba de sus bocas

-¿Quienes son?- al hablar pudo notar que ella también tenia sangre en los labios

-¿Que hice?- dijo para si misma mientras caía de rodillas

-Tu nos salvaste, nos transformaste por completo- respondió un chico alto, moreno de ojos grises

-Nosotros eramos vampiros nivel E que solo podíamos transformar en otros en nivel E, ahora gracias a ti hemos ganado el tiempo suficiente para buscar una cura.- dijo una niña de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y lacio a media espalda

-Aunque tu ya nos la diste. Gracias- termino de decir un chico pelirojo de ojos miel con una sonrisa en los labios

-PERDÓNANOS POR FAVOR- dijeron al unisono para después perforar suavemente el cuello y las muñecas de la niña

-"¿Que fue lo que hice"- pensó la niña antes de que se nublara su vista

* * *

**ya se, se estarán preguntando que rayos escribí bueno pues es algo que todavía no comprendo solo se que esta escena se me complico demasiado no sabia (y sigo sin saber) como hacer que no se escuche tan mal pero es algo que ya no pude arreglar así que les pido una disculpa por favor no sean duros conmigo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa! eh aquí el nuevo capitulo al parecer el pasado no me quedo tan mal como yo pensaba jejeje bueno antes que nada quiero dales las gracias por los reviews de verdad si no estuvieran ahi no sabría como continuar XD **

**Si se que algunos se están preguntando si Mitsuki va a ser la hija de Zero o su pareja, bueno respecto a eso si, va a ser su hija pero no se preocupen a Zero le va allegar su corazoncito jajaja XD**

* * *

-¿Que hice pensó?- Mitsuki antes de que su vista se nublara.

* * *

-Yuto?- cuestiono la rubia a el moreno mientras Mitsuki se encontraba en la hierba recostada en las piernas de la niña

-que- respondió sin muchos ánimos el moreno

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-

-No lo se-

-¡¿Como que no lo sabes eres el mayor tienes que saber que hacer!?-dijo muy exaltada la niña

-no- respondió el chico con mucha tranquilidad

-¿Como que no que te pasa?-

-nada- respondió para después bostezar

-¡Eres un tonto!- frunciendo el ceño mas allá de la imaginación humana

-¿Y?-dijo ahora estirando su cuerpo

-¡ERES UN...!-

-cállense-hablo por fin el pelirrojo ( de hecho su cabello es rojo cereza)

-perdón- respondió el chico mientras la niña estaba así -_- y con lagrimas

-¿¡Que acaso no lo vieron?!-

-etto...¿que?- pregunto el chico ya que a la niña se le salio el alma en un suspiro por el susto

-¡YA SE VAMOS A IR A LA ESCUELA!- dijo el chico con estrellitas en los ojos y un ademan de ¡yes!

-Kaoru-kun?-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos , mientras jalaba la manga de el chico

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo el chico mientras volteaba violentamente provocando que aquella pobre chica se convirtiera definitivamente en un fantasma

-lo que ella quiso decir es ¿cual escuela? ¿cierto Hana?-

-s.. s... si si si- la chica seguía asustada ya que de los tres ella era la que gritaba y se ponía agresiva, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de calmarla sin éxito y siempre terminaba recogiendo a Yuto de el suelo cuando quedaba inconsciente

-perdón Hana-chan,jejeje ¿te asuste?- dijo el pelirrojo abanicando a la niña con su mano

-solo un poquis jejeje- respondio la niña haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano

-entonces... vamos a la escuela Ha-na-chan-mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos con los ojos cerrados

-hai, ka-o-ru-kun- mientras comenzaba también a dar saltitos

-yu-to-kun tu te puedes quedar con Mit-su-ki-chan por favor-(sigue saltando)

-si- fue la simple respuesta de el chico -y como sabes su nom...- el pobre chico fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-tu maldito pervertido te quieres quedar solo con ella verdad,-decía esto mientas arremetía cruelmente contra la cabeza de el niño -pobre ... pobre ... eh etto ...ella como se llama ka-o-ru-kun

-Mit-suki-chan, ha-na-chan-

-arigato ka-o-ru-kun, mmmj, pobre Mitsuki no dejare que se quede contigo idiota pero ya veras...- de repente una duda asalto su cabeza -etto kaoru-

-hai :)?-

-¿Como sabes su nombre?-

-es un secreto-

-¿un secreto?, pero de todas formas no vamos a dejar que esto la cuide ¿o si?-

-mmm... a ya se tu te quedas con ella y luego Yuto-kun y yo vamos a la escuela vale?-

-bueno-

* * *

Zero PV

En los pasillos de la academia justo fuera de la habitacion del director Zero iba de un lado a otro preguntándose cuando despertara su padre adoptivo, solo esta esperando a que este despierte para salir en búsqueda de Mitsuki

-Zero ¿no quieres un café?-

-no gracias yori-

-pero has estado despierto toda la noche y ya casi amanece-

-¿en serio?-

-si, mira- dijo la castaña mientras señalaba un gran ventanal desde el cual se apreciaba el cielo, el cual se encontraba totalmente anaranjado justo donde parecía unirse con el campo

-es cierto pero aun no despierta, temo que haya quedado mas idiota de lo normal-

* * *

Flash Back

-director?-cuestiono la preocupada castaña al ves que aquel hombre comenzaba a dar señales de vida

-creo que ya esta despertando- afirmo un inocente aidou

-no, ¿en serio aidou?- cuestiono sarcástico el peliplata

-no te metas conmigo kyryuu-

-¿y por que no?-

-ya deja de meterte conmigo, no sabes lo que haces-

-¿ y tu si?-

-por supuesto que...

aquella discusión que parecía eterna fue interrumpida de golpe por una risita proveniente del ahora ex-inconsciente hombre

jejeje- -_-

-Cross estas bien?- pregunto muy alarmado Zero

-si como digas bellota-

-bellota?- ahora Zero si estaba preocupado

-jajaja, te dijo bellota-aidou rompió inmediatamente en una carcajada

-aaah hola burbuja- dijo un muy aturdido director cross

-QUE- ahora si se sentía ofendido mientras su esposa se reía suavemente

-que? ahora tu te ríes de mi no es posible eres mi esposa deberías apoyarme -_- ...

-perdón pero es muy gracioso jejejej-

-aww te ríes muy lindo bombon-

-¿mande?-

-bueno chicas se portan bien salúdenme al profesor y no dejen que mojo-jojo les gane ¿ok?, yo me voy a dormir- y diciendo esto el director llego rápidamente a su habitación quedando dormido en segundos

fin del Flash Back

* * *

Al fin el director se levantaba y salia de su habitación con unas peculiares pantuflas de gatito que aullaban a cada paso

-¿Director se encuentra bien?-pregunto la mujer

-si Yori-chan, ohh es café- respondió mientras le quitaba la taza a la chica

-¿¡Cross estas bien!?- pregunto Zero mientras tomaba de los hombros a su padre adoptivo

hai, hai Zero-kun- decia mientras abanicaba a Zero con su mano -solo me duele la cabeza-

-AAAHHH- aidou grito fuertemente mientras veía la espalda de aquel hombre

-¿nani?- dijo mientras les daba la espalda a Sayori y a Zero

-iugh-dijo Zero

-ah,director esta bien?- dijo Sayori al ver una segunda cabeza morada y palpitante en donde se suponía estaba la nuca de el director

-¿Que pasa con esta academia que ya nadie puede tomar café tranquilamente?- dijo el hombre para regresar a su habitación

-¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunto Zero

-No lo se-

-¿Puedes cuidar de el mientras regreso?-

-Si no te preocupes Zero-

-Bueno, tengo que buscar a Mitsuki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio de el bosque al rededor del medio día Zero descansa exhausto setado en el tronco de un árbol cuando alguien toca su hombro

-Hola- dijo un pequeño pelirrojo

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto agresivamente Zero a el niño mientras le apuntaba con la bloody rose

-Soy kaoru y el es yuto- dijo mientras señalaba a el moreno -Vas en la direccion equivocada Minsuki-chan esta en el otro lado de el bosque-

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo 5, se que no es muy largo pero creo que si son asi los hago mas rápido , ¡no olviden los rr XD**


End file.
